


Work Skin Archive/Testing

by monarch_v



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarch_v/pseuds/monarch_v
Summary: 1. Tumblr Post2. Instagram DMs (Light + Dark themes)3. Tweets
Kudos: 8
Collections: HTML & CSS stuffs





	1. Tumblr

user12345 Lorem Ipsum Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. #here is a tag#and here is Another Tag #tags tags tags tags tags tags tagstagstagstagstags 3,035,204 notes 


	2. Instagram DMs (Light+Dark)

Junior Quartet  
  
zizhen :D  
what's the hardest thing to say?  
Jin Ling  
I was wrong  
Sizhui ☺  
"I need help"  
worcestershire sauce  
Jin Ling  
... Seriously jingyi?  
3:04 AM what?? i'm right  
Sizhui ☺  
Jingyi, please go to sleep (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) we're getting up early tomorrow remember?  
wait, but you're awake???  
sizhui????  
Seen by Sizhui ☺, Jin Ling + 1  
  


a mistake  
  
**► Photo**  
**► Photo**  
**► Photo**  
**► Photo**  
Jiang Cheng  
Are you done??  
a-sang♠  
if you're going to send us so many photos of him, you might as well ask him out  
no ♥  
a-sang♠  
**► View Photo**  
Jiang Cheng  
NOT YOU TOO  
a-sang♠  
**► Play Video**  
Jiang Cheng  
i'm leaving.  
Seen by a-sang♠  
  



	3. Twitter

Noriyucky  
@tenoutoftenmei  


every talk I have with you people gets more and more absurd. @kujojo @jppolnareff

❤ 1.2M 6:06 PM • August 12, 2017

32.2K people are talking about this

Jean Pierre ✔  
@jppolnareff  


@kujojo @tenoutoftenmei Come visit!

❤ 1.2K 2:54 PM • August 20, 2017

32.2K people are talking about this


End file.
